My First Happiness
by YeoSyeo
Summary: Aku, seorang Yeoja yang tidak di anggap oleh Oppaku sendiri. Sangat Sesakkk,aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya Kebahagian dari seorang kakak. \Lihat. Bahkan aku belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku! Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikanku. Miris sekali hidupku?/"Kau tidak cocok untuk menangis, seperti kelinci kelaparan saja"/ "EONNI!"/KyuMin/GS/CHapter2
1. Chapter 1

My First Hapinness

Rating: T for Teeneger

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast:

Sungmin GS

Kyuhyun

Yunho

Other cast:

Yoona OOC ._.

Ryeowook GS OOC ._.

Siwon

Etc

Chapter 1

Bias-bias cahaya matahari itu mulai berhimpit masuk melalui sela-sela kaca jendela seseorang. Seseorang itu, oh atau lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja manis sedang bergelut manja dengan selimut pink yang tebal bermotifkan gambar kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Eunghh" selimut tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak rusuh.

SSRREETTTT

Yap! Selimut tersebut sudah dibuka oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Kemudian sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Setelah berseragam dengan lengkap dan rapi, ia turun ke lantai bawah atau lebih tepatnya menuju ruang makan.

"Achim oppa.." sapa sosok yeoja itu dengan senyuman manis di wajah mulusnya itu.

"Mmm" sedangkan sesosok namja yang diketahui adalah Oppa dari yeoja itu hanya bergumam kecil.

SUngmin POV

'Huh, selalu saja begitu. Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit kasih sayang dari oppaku sendiri?' batinku dengan tatapan sendu sambil mendudukan diriku di kursi yang susah tersedia.

"Morning baby.." seorang namja tampan datang dengan balutan kemeja dan jas masuk ke ruang makan yang sama dengan aku, dan oppaku, Lee Yunho.

" Ish! Aku ini sudah besar tau, Appa menyebalkan!" ucapku dengan muka yang cemberut dan menmajukan bibirku beberapa centi yang malah membuatku terlihat imut –kata sahabatku sih begitu-.

"Tapi bagi appa kau tetaplah seorang baby" jawab Appaku dengan wajah santainya.

"Bisakah aku makan sekarang?" Oppaku memotong pembicaraanku dengan Appa dengan wajah datarnya. Dia selalu begitu, tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya dihadapan semua orang. Ya semua orang. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Eommaku. Kalian bertanya dimana Eommaku? Eommaku sudah bahagia di atas sana. Aku merasa dadaku sangat perih saat menyebutkan kenyataan tersebut.

"Baiklah, mari makan!" ucap Appaku beserta senyum tipisnya. Appa memang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Alasannya hanyalah –Appa sibuk dengan urusan kantor- Huh~ menyebalkan bukan? Akhirnya kamipun makan dengan suasana hening.

"Kalau kau makan dengan lelet seperti itu, akan ku tinggal kau saat ini juga" Oppaku mengancamku dengan muka ketusnya itu. 'Hey , bukankah kata Appa saat kecil kau suka sekali tersenyum padanya dan pada Eomma? Mengapa tidak kepadaku? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar terhadapmu? Atau sejak lahir, aku sudah dibenci olehmu?' batinku miris. Lalu dengan cepat kau beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Appa yang masih memakan sarapan buatan Oppaku ini.

"appa, aku berangkat dulu ya!" salamku lalu memeluk Appa dengan erat.

"Iya, berhati-hatilah Minnie." Kata Appa yang membalas pelukanku.

Kemudian, aku bergegas keluar dan menemui Oppaku.

"Cepat naik!" ujarnya singkat. Akupun hanya menurutinya, naik ke atas motor sportnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Andai saja aku bisa selalu berdekatan dengannya.

"turun!" Kata Oppa singkat padat dan menyakitkan hati. Hey! Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan hobi irit biacaramu itu?

"I-iya. Gomawo oppa! Hati-"

BRRUUUMMMM

"-hati di jalan." Lihat. Bahkan aku belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku! Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikanku. Miris sekali hidupku? Mempunyai Oppa yang sama sekali tidak memeperhatikanmu sedikitpun. Ku terlusuri jalan kecil di taman yang cukup dekat dengan sekolahku ini. Setiap pagi aku selalu diantarkan Oppaku ke taman ini lalu baru berjalan sendiri ke sekolah. Mengapa? Entahlah, mungkin Oppaku benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai yeodongsaengnya sama sekali pada saat di sekolah, oh bahkan di rumahpun tidak!

TENG TENG TENG

"Annyeonghaseo"

"Annyeonggg~" jawab murid X-B dengan kompak dan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ibu mempunyai kabar bagus untuk kelas ini. Kalian tahu apa?" tanya guruku, guru Kwon yang baik hati itu dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

Ryeowook, chairmateku berdiri. Aku rasa dia ingin memberikan usulnya .

"Um.. apakah kelas kami akan berlibur jauh? Ataukah kelas kami memenangkan perlombaan musik yang waktu itu? Atau kami akan di liburkan selama seminggu, bu? Um.. atau kami akan dibagikan tiket konser secara gratis? Atau jangan-jangan ―"

PLETTAAKKK

"Aww! Kenapa menjitakku, hah? Bagaimana kalau kepala jeniusku ini menjadi rusak? Kau mau menggantikannya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan perempatan siku di dahinya itu. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi bodohnya itu.. Hahahaha. Salahkan dirinya yang over bawel itu sehingga aku dengan seenak jidatnya menjitak dia.

"Hey! Aku akan membalasmu sekarang juga." Dia bersiap melayangkan tangannya itu tapi…

PLETTAAKKK

"HAHAHAHA!" oke. Sekarang satu kelas sedang menertawai dia, atau mungkin aku juga? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Sedangkan aku mati-matian menahan tawaku yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu itu, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang aneh itu.

"Hhmmmfffttt.. ehemm" sepertinya guru kamipun sedang menahan tawanya, dan dia berdehem untuk mengusir tawa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya itu. Uh! Asal kalian bisa membayangkan wajahnya itu. Saat akan menjitakku balik, dia malah di lempar penghapus tak berdosa itu oleh guru tercinta kami. Dan kurasa tawaku akan meledak saat pipi putihnya itu berubah warna menjadi hitam dekil.

"EHEMMM! Maafkan Ibu ya, Wookie. Habisnya kau membuat keributan di kelas ini, dan kau pasti tau bahwa Ibu membenci kelas yang ribut."

"Terserahlah." Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli dan duduk kembali di kursinya, lalu segera mengambil tissu untuk melenyapkan kotoran yang masih setia menempel di pipi mulusnya nya itu.

"Baiklah, tebakan Ryeowook tidak ada yang benar satupun. Jadi, kabar baiknya adalah kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Dan teman kalian itu―"

DUG DUG DUG

'Eh? Kenapa jantungku berdegup?' batinku.

'Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini jika ada murid baru. Apa ada hal yang berhubungan dengan anak baru itu ya? Ah~ sudahlah. Tidak penting.' batinku untuk yang kedua kalinya .

" ―bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Um, Kyuhyun silakan masuk ke kelas."

TAP.. TAP TAP TAP

Derap kaki siswa baru itupun menggema di seluruh sudut ruang kelas X-B tersebut. Semua murid yang ada disitu tercengang dengan penampilan siswa baru itu. Keadaan kelas yang semula sangat amat ributpun mendadak lebih sunyi dibandingkan dengan kuburan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Ibu guru memecah keheningan yang tercipta di kelas kami ini.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian dapat memanggilku Kyuhyun. Aku pindahan dari KRY Senior High School. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman. Terima kasih." Kemudian dia membungkuk dan menyudahi acara perkenalan dirinya yang terkesan singkat itu. Baiklah aku rasa dia sangat cool dan tampan ah tidak-tidak! Dia itu dingin sekali. Aku tidak menyukai orang tidak bersahabat seperti dia.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan anak-anak?"

"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Kalau belum, jadilah kekasihku..!" ucap Yoona ,salah satu sahabatku –selain Ryeowook tentunya- dengan semangat Empat-lima kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada anak baru yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu. Huh~ sepertinya kedua sahabatku ini benar-benar mempunyai kepribadian yang ajaib. Yang satu sangat bawel, dan yang satu sangat terobsesi pada laki-laki keren maupun tampan.

"Um.. maaf nak, kau tidak perlu menanggapi pertanyaan bodo―"

"Belum, dan aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"EHH !?" semua penghuni kelas itu tersentak dengan acara pemotongan ucapan gurunya itu dan tentu terkaget-kaget dengan jawaban yang diberika pemuda tampan itu.

"Ehem.." dam guru itu berdehem kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berdehem di kelas kami ini. Padahal setau kami dia tidak mempunyai hobi maupun kelainan yang bersangkutan dengan berdehem.

"Emm.. Silakan kau duduk di samping Siwon. Siwon, angkat tanganmu."

Diapun melangkah. Semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, lagi, lagi, sangat dekat dan… Astaga! Dia berhenti di depan mejaku ! Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkirkan buku tulismu dari hadapanku?"

JDDDEERRRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi yang cerah ini, saat ucapan tajam dan menghinanya –atau mungkin menghina bukuku- masuk ke gendang telingaku.

"M-ma-maaf!" dengan segera aku berdiri dan mengambil buku tulisku itu yang entah dari kapan telah tergeletak di lantai itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewatiku dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku yang tepat di belakangku, di sebelah Siwon. Dan pelajaran pertama hari ini dimulai dengan tenang.

TENG TENG TENGG

"yeayyyyyyy!" seluruh kelas di sekolah SJ Senior High School ini bersorak gembira bagaikan negara yang baru saja mendapatkan kemerdekaan bangsanya.

PUUUKKKK

"WOOOYYY!"

"KYYYAAA!" pekikku dengan kencang dan memasang wajah yang sekaget-kagetnya.

"Aish kau ini! Kau tidak melihat aku sedang mencatat, eoh?" aku berkacak pinggang di depannya dan memulai acara mari-kita-memarahi-temanku-yang-satu-ini. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? Disaat dirimu yang sedang serius mencatat dengan sepenuh hati, tiba-tiba ada makhluk hidup yang menepuk bahumu sambil berteriak kencang? Untung suaranya tidak cempreng, bisa-bisa gendang telingaku pecah dalam hitungan detik.

"hehehe.. Maafkan aku ya? Ke kantin yuk! Tuh Yoona dan Ryeowook sudah menunggu di pintu depan kelas. " ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Huhhh, iya baiklah Tuan muda Siwon." aku menghela napas panjang, karena tidak mungkin aku berdebat dengan dia. Siwon adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal di kota ini, tapi dia ini tidak sombong sama sekali. Lagipula, Appanya dan Appaku bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan muda, telingaku panas mendengar kata-kata itu."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apakan sekali-kali aku menggoda sahabatku ini dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'?" kini gantian aku yang nyengir. Tapi bukan nyengir kuda ya :D

" Terserah kau saya My Princess" ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Heh! Panggilan macam apa itu?" aku berteriak dengan sewot sambil berlari menyusul Siwon yang sudah lumayan jauh di depanku.

- Other Side -

" Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku ya?" gumam seseorang dengan memasang pandangan miris yang ditunjukannya pada dua orang yang baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya.

Kini orang itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

.

TBC chingudeul .

Hallo! Aku new author disini. Ini sebenernya tugas sekolah yang disuruh bikin cerpen, tp tiba2 kepengen ngeshare disini -_- jadi gak ada yang boleh copast2 ne? huahaha *ketawa evil bareng Kyu* ini ceritanya kayaknya banyak typo ._. soalnya aku ga pake nama KyuMin di tugas sekolah aku. Ud cukup curhatnya, and the last one, REVIEWW PLEASEEEE!~~ ThanKYU ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My First Hapinness

Rating: T for Teeneger

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast:

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Yunho

Other cast:

Ryeowook

Yoona

Siwon

Etc

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ~

" Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku ya?" gumam seseorang dengan memasang pandangan miris yang ditunjukannya pada dua orang yang baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya.

Kini orang itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

_. . Chapter 2 . . _

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan dia telah menjadi salah satu ari flower boys di sekolah kami. Dia ternyata juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha ternama, dan selain itu dia juga tampan. Jadi, sudah pasti dia menjadi flower boys di sini. Walaupun dia sangatlah angkuh dan selalu memasang wajah datarnya, tapi para murid si Starship SHS ini tidak ada yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sampai sekarangpun tidak ada yang pernah mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sungguh fans yang malang.

"Turun!"

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di ja―"

BRUUUMMMM

"―lan"

Sungmin POV

Ya, benar. Seperti biasa, Oppaku akan menurunkan aku di taman dekat sekolah ini. Entah kapan dia bisa mengantarkanku hingga masuk ke kelasku. Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Seperti biasa pula aku mulai beranjak dari tempat berpijakku menuju sekolah.

TAP.. Tap tap tap..

"Mau tumpangan tidak?"

"EH ?!" aku terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti melihat hantu seperti itu!"

"Uum, ma-maaf." Ah~ kenapa aku gugup sekali?

"Bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak usah saja. Lagipula, um lagipula sekolah juga sudah dekat kok, Kyu." Ya, itu Kyuhyun! Siapa yang tidak akan memasang wajah syok sepertiku saat tahu bahwa ia mau memberikan tumpangan kepadamu?

"Yasudah, ku harap kau tidak terlambat."

BRRUUUMMM

Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah gedung besar, tempat orang-orang menuntut ilmu. Apakah salah seorang 'ilmu' sampai dia harus di tuntut? Lupakan.

Sejenak aku terdiam dan termenung akan hal yang baru saja menimpaku. Namun, seakan baru sadar dari acara melamunku, aku spontan melihat jam tangan berwarna putih susu yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tanganku ini.

"HUUUWAAAA! LIMA MENIT LAGI SUDAH BELL MASUKKKKKK!" pekikku kencang hingga membangunkan burung/? yang sedang menyelam di mimpi masing-masing. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CEEKLEKK

BRAAKKK

"Hosh.. hosh.. untung tidak hosh.. terlambat."

"HAHAHAHA! Kau hampir saja membuat sejarah baru dengan judul 'Hari Pertama Terlambat dalam Hidup Seorang Sungmin' bwahahaha"

"Kau tahu, Yoona? Itu tidak lucu." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibiku. Ber-aegyo eoh?

"Hahaha itu sangat lucu bagiku dan Yoona, dan aku akan menjadi pembeli pertama jika buku sejarah itu telah terbit." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menaik-naikan alisnya kepada Yoona. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau sahabat tercinta mereka sedang kekurangan napas? Sempat-sempatnya mereka malah meledekku. Huftt! Aku mendudukan diriku di kursiku.

"Pagi, anak- anak!" semenit kemudian Park seonsangnim masuk ke kelas, dan dimulainya pelajaran Biologi.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan penelitian dengan kodok. Dan saya akan membagi kalian menjadi 4 kelompok saja. Dan pembagiannya menurut barisan tempat duduk di kelas ini. Jelas?"

"JEELLASSS PAAKKK~" koor satu kelas ._.

'Hah? Berarti aku sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun dong? Maksud dia tentang yang tadi pagi itu apa ya?' batinku dalam hati.

"Baik, ayo turun ke ruang lab."

Dengan kompak seluruh murid dengan tertib berjalan menuju ruang lab, sedangkan aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kau mau tinggal disini?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"MING!"

"EH?! Iya?! Ad-ada apa ya?" aduh! Benar-benar memalukan!

"Aku tanya, kau mau tetap di kelas ?"

Sejenak aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, 'Huah~ ternyata kelas sudah kosong. Tinggal kami berdua. Apaaa?! Kami berdua? Aku? Dan Kyuhyun?!'

"Ah! Loadingmu lelet sekali sih? Ayo!"

GREEBBB

Dia mengandeng tanganku? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sudah bersemu merah. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku agar tidak dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"e-eh? Tidak. Maaf ya." Kami berhenti di lorong lantai 3, sedangkan lab Biologi ada di ujung lorong ini.

"kau tidak salah, kenapa minta maaf?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandangku, sedangkan posisinya ada di depanku dengan tangan yang masih menggengam pergelangan tanganku.

"Ah-itu.. tidak tahu, aku merasa ingin minta maaf saja." Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, untuk apa aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku punya kesalahan besar. Eh tidak-tidak! Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu ya? Huh ~

"Aneh."

WHAT?! Apa dia bilang tadi? Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnya itu! Dia menagatai aku aneh dengan wajah datar, cuek, angkuh dan dinginnya itu, lalu pergi begitu saja seperti tidak punya dosa eoh?

"KAU! KAU MENYEBALKANNNN!" aku berjalan menyusulnya ke ruang lab sambil mengehentak-hentakan kakiku. Lalu nyelonongin jalannya (?)

'hihihi' ternyata dalam hati Kyuhyun sedang cekikikan akibat tingkah Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengobati lukanya. Yah, lukanya …

.

"hey! Kamu kenapa lama sekali baru sampai lab?"

"ah, itu. Um. Itu karena…" baik. Sekarang aku tidak tau ingin memberikan alasan apa pada sahabatku ini. Aish! Ayo berpikir..

"karena.. aku…aku tadi―"

"Ah sudahlah, kau jadi ketua yaaaa" ucap Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya yang sudah siap sedia untuk mensuapku agar menjadi ketua.

"eh? Kenapa mesti aku?"

"aku tidak bisa pegang kodok."

"betul-betul, aku juga. Jadi, kau saja ya yang jadi ketua. Yayaya?" sekarang dua-duanya sedang menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan memasang wajah memalas. Sungguh kasihan ekspresi mereka itu, seperti pengemis saja.. Hihihi

"ah~ baiklah, tapi kalian saja ya yang mencatat hasil penelitiannya?"

"tidak mau!" ucap keduanya kompak.

"iya, suruh saja si Luhan yang nulis, tulisan dia kan bagus. Sedangkan tulisan aku sebelas duabelas berbanding dengan ceker sapi."

"eh tunggu deh Wookie, sejak kapan sapi punya ceker ya?"

"sejak Bu Sapi nikah sama Pak Ayam, jadi sapi punya ceker."

"Aish! Aku bisa gilaaa" ucapku frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku, karena mendegar percakapan dua sahabat ajaibku ini. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kotak kaca besar di tengah ruang lab itu dan mengambil salah satu kodok disana.

HUUPPP

"kwebek kwebekk"

HUUPPP

"kwebekk"

Aish! Kodok ini meledekku ya? Entah bagaimana caranya aku sedang melihat kodok-kodok disana sedang menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Ini ajaib -_- baiklah, kau tidak akan lepas dari genggamanku sekarang wahai Kodok.

Satu…

Dua….

Ti…

HUUUPPPP

"HUUUWWAAAA!"

BRUKK

"Aww!"

"BWUAHAHAHAHA"

"Aish! Memalukan sekali! Ah, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Hari ini hari yang burukkkkk dan memalukaaannnn!" gumamku kecil.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang malaikat yang jauh ke bumi sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku yang sebelumnya sudah terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elite di lantai Lab Biologi ini, hanya karena kodok yang meloncat ke bahuku. Ya, hanya karena KODOK MENYEBALKAN itu. Sepertinya hari ini aku dipermalukan oleh sesosok kodok.

"te-terima kasih Siwon, kurasa hanya kau yang peduli padaku, um permisi―" aku berterima kasih pada Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan aku dengan senang hati meyambut uluran tangannya itu. Aku berlari keluar lorong setelah berhasil berdiri dengan benar. Aish aku merasa benar-benar maluuu..

DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP

'Toilet'

BYURR

'huh! Benar-benar memalukan, posisi jatuhku juga sangat aneh. Asataga, aku tidak mau mengingat ataupun membayangkannya!'

BYURR

Kubasuh wajahku sekali lagi,. dan sedikit membenarkan rambut, seragam dan jubah putih yang sedang kukenakan ini. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..

' Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Lab sekarang, atau nilai Biologiku akan hancur seketika.' Baiklah. FIGHTING!

"Sungmin-ah, kau kemana saja? Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang bersedia menggantikanmu meneliti kodok di saat kau menghilang entah kemana." Ucap Dara –teman sekelompokku-.

"maaf ya, tadi sangat memalukan, aku tadi hanya pergi ke toilet untuk meredam rasa maluku" wajahku memanas lagi.. Oh tidakk kalian bisa merasakannya bukan? Jatuh dengan gaya tidak elite dan seekor kodok bertengger manis di atas kepalamu.

"hehe, iya aku mengerti, saat SMP dulu aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu kok. Tapi tanpa embel-embel kodoknya sih.. Memang sangat memalukan, tapi besoknya anak-anak juga lupa kok, Min." Dara tersenyum manis saat menceritakan masa lalunya itu.

"benarkah? Semoga saja mereka juga cepat melupakan hal itu. Aku sangat malu" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat menjadi diriku bukan?

"Hhaha, lagipula posisi jatuhmu tadi sangat langkah loh." Balas Dara lalu mengerlingkan matanya padaku. 'AISH! AKAN KU PANGGANG KAU NANTI!' batinku menjerit kesal. Sabar min.. sabar

"Ya-ya, terserah kau saja, lalu dimana Kyuhyun serta dua sahabat ajaibku itu? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"itu." Dara berucap singkat lalu menunjuk ke-tiga orang yang ku cari itu dengan dagunya.

"um, aku kesana dulu ya."

"dah~"

"ambil penjepitnya."

"Aish! Pegang kakinya dengan benar!"

"jangan sampai bergerak."

"um~ permisi―"

"dekatkan pengaitnya."

'aku merasa seperti kacang disini, tapi dia jago sekali membuat kodok itu diam. Ck! Aku tidak menyangka dia sehebat itu'

"Dan kau Sungmin, ambil kertas dan catat apa yang aku ucapkan."

"eh?"

"cepatlah!"

"iyaaa…."

.

"huh~ akhirnya selesai juga." Ryeowook mendudukan badannya di kursi yang tersedia di ruang lab itu, bersebelahan dengan kursi yang telah kududuki bersama Yoona.

"aku jadi tambah nge-fans sama Kyuhyun, dia jago sekali saat meneliti kodok itu! Astaga bahkan saat keringatnya meluncur diapun tampak tampan. "

PLETAK

"Ck! Ada-ada saja kau ini!" sudah lama aku tidak menjitak kepalanya, hahaha.

"sejak kapan kau suka menjitak kepalaku, eoh?"

"hehehe maaf-maaf, habisnya kata-katamu itu sangat ngawur kau tahu?" aku terkekeh pelan.

"lagipula dia memang keren kok" ucap Yoona dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"hhh~ terserah kalian saja, aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli." Aku mengidikkan bahuku.

"YAK! Kejam sekali kau, tidak mau mendegarkan keluhan sahabatmu ini?" Yoona memukul pelan bahuku.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.."

"EH?! APA?" pekikku berbarengan dengan Yoona. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"eh―ti―tidak. Lupakan saja hehehe aku sedang lelah." Ryeowook memasang senyum yang mencurigakan dan seperti sedikit dipaksakan. Aku yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang di sebembunyikannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"ayo! Ke kelas saja, pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." dan kamipun memutuskan untuk menyetujui pendapat Yoona, kembali ke kelas.

BELL PULANG SEKOLAH –

DUGH DUGH DUGH

"hoaaammm" aku menguap sangat lebar. Kalian tahu dimana aku? Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Aku, aku sedang duduk disalah satu bangku lapangan basket indoor yang disediakan sekolahku. Aku setiap minngu, atau tepatnya hari Jum'at selalu menunggu Oppaku disini. Setidaknya sampai jam lima sore.

"kerja yang bagus Yun, ku harap kalian dapat mengalahkan SMA XOXO dengan score yang memuaskan" terlihat dari sini, bahwa sang pelatih sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu Oppaku dengan pandangan yang penuh harap. Ya, Oppaku memang sangat ahli dalam bermain basket, dia juga ketua di club basket ini. Aku sebenarnya juga lumayan bisa bermain basket, tapi yang sangat aku inginkan hanya dapat bermain basket dengan Oppaku.

"itu adikmu ya?" tanya salah seorang teman Oppaku sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"bukan, aku tidak pernah mempunyai adik seorang pembunuh." Teman-temannya melotot mendengar perkataan Oppaku, sedangkan dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dari temannya itu. Bisakah sekali saja aku dianggap hadir dalam kehidupanmu? Bisakah kau sedikit menyayangiku layaknya seorang adik? Bisakah kau tidak menganggapku seorang pembunuh, eoh?

TES ..

Mataku memanas. Secara perlahan aku merasakan cairan bening sudah bebas meluncur dengan indahnya melalui mataku. Hatiku seperti tersayat ribuan pisau tajam. Tega sekali kau, Oppa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku pembunuh?

SREETT

"ambillah.. kamu tidak cocok untuk menangis.. seperti kelinci kelaparan saja~"

'Eh? Sapu tangan? Dari siapa?'

"Kau sedang menangis?" ucap seseorang itu –Lagi-. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, karena aku sedang menundukan kepalaku. Tapi merasa kalau suara orang itu sangat familiar ditelingaku. Aku hapus dengan kasar sisa-sisa air mataku dengan sapu tangan tadi, kemudian mendongakan kepalaku. Mataku membulat, mulutku terbuka.

"KAU? EONNI?!"

TBC CHINGUDEULLLLL \m/ *CAPSLOCK JEBOLLLL

Hayooo… siapakah yang di panggil eonni oleh bebep SungminKU? *plakk

Syeo ga nyangka ff pertama Syeo bakal di respon positif dari para readers lho :') *ngelap ingus* #plak -_-

Sebelumnya Syeo bilang lagi kepada para readers, kalau FF ini sebenernya di edit tambah dari cerpen tugas sekolah.. hahaha, tapi feelingnya sebenernya lebih dapet untuk dibikin FF daripada CERPEN.

Big ThanKYU for , lisnaangr, runashine88, abilhikmah, no name P, cho min cho, blenda98, Choleerann, and Minhyunni1318.. Kalianlah penyemangatku!

Jeongmal mianhe ga bisa update kilat.. soalnya tugas-tugas sekolah itu pada numpuk kayak baju-baju yang belum di cuci tuh..*lirik keranjang baju. Jujur Syeo masih SMP tingkat akhir dan kalian tentu tau kan tugasnya gimana?

Dan Syeo kesulitan meng-update ff ini karena Syeo ga ngerti publish untuk masuk biar langsung ke chapter 2 -_- ngerti ga maksud Syeo? Wkwkwk curhatnya kepanjangan -_- . akhir kata, Syeo mohon pada readers buat review lagi ne? Syeo tetep butuh PENYEMANGAT! Agak nyesek sih ngeliat grafik SILENT READERS yang banyak banget.. Tapi setidaknya, berarti ff Syeo ini diminati.. khekhekhe. SO? KEEP WAITING FOR CHAPTER 3 ^^

Buat fanfic sebelah….. *lirik FF 'Would you be my boyfriend' Syeo akan usahakan Update secepatnya juga, dan Syeo sedang berbaik hati untuk membuat dua pairing di chapter depan ^^b

Sekian dan ANNYEONG~~! #deepbow


End file.
